


The Hunger Games

by glassesgay



Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Hunger Games-Typical Death/Violence, M/M, No Major Character Death, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25353400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassesgay/pseuds/glassesgay
Summary: Thomas is chosen for the 74th Hunger Games and his older brother, Virgil, volunteers for him.He meets Patton during the Games, and the two manage to make it out together.Virgil and Patton make friends with former Victors Roman, Logan, and Janus.But upset is rising in the Districts, and Virgil has to fight to protect those he loves.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Thomas Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Eventual DLAMP, familial ThVi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	The Hunger Games

**Author's Note:**

> Note that this will not be a complete retelling of the trilogy (that would take far too long), but will be multiple oneshots of scenes I believe are important.
> 
> There will be canon divergence from The Hunger Games canon to fit this AU.

**Virgil** is 18 and lives in District 12. His younger brother, Thomas, is called as the tribute for the 74th Hunger Games, and Virgil volunteers without hesitation. Thomas gives Virgil the mockingjay pin, one of the few nice things their family owns, and Virgil promises to come back home to him.

During tribute training, he meets **Patton** , the male tribute from District 11. The two form an alliance along with the female tribute from 11, Rue. There, Virgil goes through the Hunger Games similar to how Katniss does.

After Rue dies, Virgil abandons his former plan of breaking the alliance and stays with Patton a bit longer, but they somehow find themselves falling for each other. While they’re struggling with this revelation, the Capitol is eating it up. Two star-crossed lovers, destined for tragedy.

Virgil eventually has to force himself to break the alliance, and is devastated when Patton asks him to kill him.

“I don’t want the Careers to find me. Please, let me die quickly.”

Right before Virgil lets go of the arrow, an announcement is made. All the tributes are now either alone or in a pair alliance. So to keep things interesting, both tributes from any _current_ alliance can win.

Virgil is then surprised when Patton kisses him.

Patton’s leg gets badly injured in an attack from the Careers. Virgil gets both of them to escape, and spends most of the rest of the Games trying to heal Patton.

When the two are the last standing and they find out that only one of them can win, Patton nods towards a pack of nightlock berries on Virgil’s belt.

“Trust me,” Patton whispers as Virgil places them in each of their hands. “They have to have a victor.”

And that’s how both of them are crowned victors of the 74th Hunger Games.

 **Patton** is 18 and from District 11. His name is called as the male tribute, and he immediately starts crying, and he doesn’t stop crying until he’s dragged off the stage by Peacekeepers. That reaction isn’t uncommon from the non-career districts, so that isn’t what made Patton memorable. What made Patton memorable was how he broke away from the Peacekeeper’s grasp to kneel down and hug Rue.

During training, he helped Virgil refine his gathering skills, helping him remember which plants are safe to eat and which plants could be used for medicine. When Virgil finds out Patton has no fighting abilities, he offers to teach him how to use a knife.

“Hm? Oh, no. I don’t need to know things like that. I’m not going to kill anyone.”

When the announcement is made that both him and Virgil can win, he immediately figures out that his is all to entertain the Capitol. They want to give them false hope. To keep things interesting.

He’ll play their games for them. He goes and kisses Virgil.

Not only to appease the Gamemakers, but also because he wants to.

Patton knows they’re not going to let both of them live, and at first he was totally okay with helping Virgil win. But now, they’ve told him he could live. And by God, Patton was going to hold them up to that.

So when they announce only one can win, Patton knows exactly what to do. He had been thinking of a plan since the first announcement.

 **Roman** is 20 and from District 1, the District of luxury and one of the Capitols favorite districts. He won the 68th Hunger Games and was the youngest to ever win at fourteen. Roman grew up training (illegally) for the games like many kids in the Career Districts, but had no intention of volunteering. But then his older brother, Emile, was called. Roman volunteered without thinking. And since familial volunteers are higher priority than non-family, Roman was sent to the games. Emile was distraught that his younger brother was going because of him, but Roman told him he had too. Emile was too soft and kind. He’d be slaughtered in the games.

Plus, he had already lost one brother. He couldn’t lose another.

He won his games by his strength, excelling in swords and hand-to-hand combat. But he refused to start the fights, only fighting those who attacked him. His excellency in combat along with his charming personality got him many sponsors, which almost ensured his victory.

Roman is now a favorite of the Capitol. As the youngest to ever win the Games grew older, he became a popular sex symbol for the Capitol. Besides being forced to Capitol events, President Snow forced him to sleep with Capitol citizens, a reward for whichever lucky citizen wanted him as their prize. If he tried to refuse, Snow would threaten to kill anyone he cared about.

Anytime he could get away from the Capitol, he spent with Emile and his younger brother, Remy, or his friends who are also fellow victors, Logan and Janus.

Fourteen year old Roman loved the luxury of the Capitol and the Victor’s Village. Now he despised it. He is no longer the young boy from the Capitol’s favorite district. He is a victor from the Games. He has seen the Capitol’s sins first hand. And he is determined to stop them in any way he can.

 **Logan** is 22 and from District 3, the District of technology. He won the 69th Hunger Games at the age of seventeen. When his name was called, he had no family to volunteer for him. No friends who cared enough. So he was forced into the games.

Logan was not a fighter. He had never handled a weapon nor did he know how to fight.

But Logan was smart. So during training, he doubled down on any non-combat skill he could find and observed his fellow tributes and started planning.

Logan won his games by tricking the other tributes. He managed to set up elaborate traps that would kill them, as he knew he wouldn’t be able to kill them himself.

Logan wasn’t really a favorite of the Capitol’s. Logan wasn’t conventionally sexy, particularly charming, or charismatic. He chose not to indulge in the Capitol’s events often, nor was he often forced to. He preferred his solitude in the Victor’s village, his only visitors being his friends Roman and Janus.

Being one of the few tributes from District 3, he is sometimes forced to be a mentor. Roman and Janus don’t have to do this, as the Capitol doesn’t want them to spend the games worrying about tributes. They want them to join their parties, not training kids or trying to get sponsors. But no one tries to stop Logan from being a mentor, and Logan dreads it every time. He can’t give them advice on how to fight. He can’t tell them how to use a sword or a knife or how to shoot a bow. He tries to give them survival tips and encourages them to train in combat during the three training sessions. But tributes from 3 barely win, so Logan usually has to watch all his kids die.

The one thing the Capitol appreciates about him is his inventions. Logan has made many inventions that help make life easier. They are intended to help the districts, but they are rarely given to the districts. They are usually confined to the Capitol, making it easier for them to live their already easy lives.

Logan hates the Capitol. He’d much rather stay at home. And when he’s at home, he’s planning. He’s watching and observing the Capitol. And when he sees the defiance from the two tributes in the 74th games to ensure they both win, the gears in his brain start turning.

 **Janus** is 19 and from District 8, the district of textiles. He won the 71st Hunger Games at the age of sixteen. He, like Logan, had no friends or family willing to volunteer for him.

Janus was staring at the ground at the Reaping, and when his name was called, he looked up with an absolute look of terror on his face. He went on to get a low score on his evaluation, and during his interview he was a stuttering, nervous mess. No one thought he was going to last long.

When the games began, he grabbed a few supplies from the cornucopia and ran away from the other tributes. He wasn’t seen as a threat, so no one chased him. He’d get killed eventually.

For the rest of the games, he laid low in the arena, hiding from the other tributes. And when he was caught, he weakly fought them off before running away. And he was never sought after. The other tributes wanted to spend their time hunting the stronger, more dangerous tributes.

But then came the last day in the arena. There were four tributes left, and the Capitol was yearning for a final showdown. So the Gamemakers forced the four remaining tributes back towards the center of the arena (the way they forced Janus was by a giant swarm of dangerous insects chasing him). He walked into the clearing, and the three other tributes scoffed at him. The closest tribute made her way towards him, and Janus shakily reached for his knife but fumbled to get it off of his belt. She got closer and closer, but he couldn’t get it unattached. But as soon as she was in reach, he swiftly grabbed it and slit her throat in one clean move.

She collapsed, and the other two tributes stared at him. He grabbed another dagger from his belt for his other hand as he straightened his shoulders and stood up straight. His eyes darkened as he tightened his grip on the daggers and advanced on the other two tributes.

Janus was viscous and the battle was harrowing and bloody. And the Capitol loved it. All the tributes were bleeding heavily, and in the fight Janus had lost his left eye.

He jammed his dagger into the stomach of the last tribute, and as the other collapsed, Janus fell to his knees. He had won.

His breathing was hard and labored, and he felt like he was going to pass out, but Janus forced himself to stand up. He knew the cameras were looking at nothing but him. He again straightened his shoulders and stood tall, refusing to let anyone see him as weak again.

Janus let more of his true colors shine in the post-game interviews. He was snarky, a bit arrogant, and too smart for his own good. That, along with that great performance he gave, made him an instant Capitol favorite. The Capitol had gone crazy over that twist ending.

He completely indulged himself in Capitol culture, replacing his lost eye with a fake one with slit pupils, to represent a snake, the creature he was so often compared to. Capitol people went even crazier over him once he had two of his teeth filed into fangs along with snake scale tattoos across the left side of his face.

Almost every night, he was at a dinner or a party. He had multiple Capitol social circles, the people who considered him a friend spilling all of their gossip. He even got “friends” close to the President. Those he paid special attention to, digging up secrets about government officials left and right.

He was a praised victor and socialite, but the Capitol didn’t know better. Janus was still playing the games, and he had them all wrapped around his finger.

Janus was from District 8, one of the Districts that hated the Capitol the most. All the times he indulged in their pleasantries and extravagances, was only to learn the kinks in the system. To weed out the weak links and use them to his advantage. Because the only people he considered his friends were Logan and Roman, and he knew how much they also hated the Capitol. And with the three of them together, he knew they could find a way to take down the Capitol. They just had to find the right time to strike…

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can request certain scenes if you'd like here or on my Tumblr @imlovethomassanders


End file.
